hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:- Darkchylde/Archive2014
New Wiki Wordmark Hi, I'm JD25 from the Iron Knight WIki, a wiki affiliated with yours. Therefore I would like to inform you that our wiki has a new wormark so you can change it. Thanks for your time. JD25 (talk) 00:47, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Nen Battle Poll Hello Darkchlyde. I want to say that it has already past 15 Jan, why does Nen Battle Poll has not been changed ? FinalFlash18 (talk) 06:30, January 16, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Re: Images and Gallery OK, I get it. And for that image I realised about that after uploading it. So, I was not sure what to do. My bad :) and thanks for telling all that stuff. And oh yes, I almost forgot, can you tell me how do I put an image in betwen the images for it to follow chronological order? For example, You already had posted a certain screenshot in Gon's image gallery. Now, I want to upload a screenshot which comes before that. Then can you tell me how to upload it so that it comes before your uploaded screenshot and not after it so that it follows a chronological order? FinalFlash18 (talk) 12:13, January 23, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Ok then, thanks :) FinalFlash18 (talk) 12:29, January 23, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 What should and what shouldn't Can you tell me what should and shouldn't be discussed in personal (like talk pages) and main part of the wikia? I've tried asking to OPN but it seems he is rather busy. FinalFlash18 (talk) 12:29, January 23, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Affiliation Request Hello Darkchylde, I'm the admin of the Ranma Wiki and I'd like to ask for an affiliation between our wikis. Here's our banner if you are interested. Thanks for your time. --Trivi-AM (talk) 15:38, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Where are you? normally you would have had the episode summary up by now, but you haven't logged in the last several days, where are you girlie? OnePieceNation (talk) 16:59, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Togashi's profile Hello! I just wanted to ask you a question. Is it possible to edit and add a quote in Togashi's profile? Those big light blue quotation marks...? () If a quote is made inside these quotations, does it mean Togashi himself edited the page, or somebody else edited it? Because I can't find the way to add those quotations in my edits. I'm not sure if this is real or not - I think it's fake. Could you help me, please? Here: Yamino Yuki (talk) 14:31, February 7, 2014 (UTC) March Poll Hello there Darkchylde. I want to ask why the February Polls hasn't been changed yet? I've already provided some suggestions for the March Poll. Please take a look at them if nothing else. FinalFlash18 (talk) 13:41, March 1, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Sure, no problem :) FinalFlash18 (talk) 13:50, March 1, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Reply, Alluka gender confusion The reason I'm passionate about her being reffered to as female is that it seems evident given what we have seen. As it says on her page "Killua, the closest brother of Alluka, specifically states that "Alluka is a girl"[4] and refers to Alluka as his sister multiple times... While Alluka is most likely biologically male, Killua's interactions show that Alluka's psyche may be female." I feel that given this evidence nothing else is needed. Alluka is psychologically female and therefore should be reffered to as such. However if you dissagree and have any good reason im not saying my opinion is absolute, the reason i stated it in question form was because i was curious, so if you have a good id love to hear it, im open to being wrong, i just dont think i am. Btw, i really dont mean to come off as agressive or anything, just wanted to bring this up is all. -Saryn- (talk) 03:22, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Alluka gender i understand its for the sake of keeping it organized, i was just getting ahead of myself basing it on the information at hand. as for weather or not togashi will get off his ass and write something, im as clueless as you.-Saryn- (talk) 16:13, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I dont assume alluka is a girl b/c i want him/her to be it was based on information that Aszach01 has now informed me isnt true but at the time thats what i was basing it on. -Saryn- (talk) 00:01, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking about making myslef a cake. any recipe suggestions? Hellotheresirz (talk) 23:57, March 4, 2014 (UTC)Hellotheresirz Hello i have been wondering how can a person become an admin on a this wiki Edit conflict occurs in Gon's image gallery Hello there Darkchylde. There is some problem in the uploading process in the Gon's image gallery whenever I try to upload his images. An edit conflict occurs everytime at the end of uploading process of the images which asks me to copy some wiki text and to paste it into edit mode by providing me two options - "Visit edit mode" or "View current page". There I paste the text into the template in the source mode. After that the image appears in the gallery, but the problem is that it happens everytime whenever I upload the images. Is it just me or others have the same problem? Also in addition to that I am also unable to place an image before the other images in every image gallery. So, it is not following episode sequence anymore although I was able to place the images in sequential manner before. I already uploaded some images in the image gallery, so please arrange it in sequential manner. Can you tell me why is this happening with me? If there is any solution to this problem, please tell me. FinalFlash18 (talk) 08:25, March 23, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Okay, the main problem is I am unable to change images positions when uploading the images. The modify and delete options doesn't appear. Maybe I should ask the same question to OPN. Hopefully he knows something and could tell what to do. FinalFlash18 (talk) 13:37, March 23, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Affiliation Request Hi, I'm from Vinland Saga Wiki, I would like to ask for an affiliation between Hunter x Hunter Wiki and ours. In case you agree, here's our banner. Thank you for your time :> (Unok (talk) 15:37, April 6, 2014 (UTC)) vandalism this guy is vandalising my talk page here, can you please warn\talk to him? sorry if i put this message to more than one admin but i really want this issue resolved immediately Silva-zoldyck (talk) 05:33, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Nen battle polls If you need any battle suggestions (not including killua like you said) send me a msg, ive got a bunch sitting in the back of my head -Saryn- (talk) 16:56, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Well anything with uvo could be good b/c it couldnt really happen, so like uvo vs nobunaga, uvo vs franklin anything like that. ill just list afew here (sorry if one has already been done) Gon vs kurapika Uvo vs Hisoka Feitan vs chrollo Pitou vs Youpi All royal guards vs meruem Bisky vs morel Knuckle vs Shoot Youpi vs Feitan Pitou vs Hisoka Gon vs Palm Knuckle vs shoot Morel vs Phinks Hisoka vs Morel Hisoka vs All three bomb devils Meruem vs the whole phantom troupe Zodiac 12 vs phantom troupe (Heres an experiment to test the faith of killuas fangirls) Killua vs Meruem Franklin vs Razor Uvo vs Razor Razor vs Kite Kite vs Youpi Razor vs Phinks Phinks vs Hisoka Just afew ideas, ill let you know if i have any more good ones-Saryn- (talk) 12:28, April 28, 2014 (UTC) No problem, just trying to help out, let me know if you need anything -Saryn- (talk) 12:34, April 28, 2014 (UTC) References Hi!^^ As you can see I've taken a break from adding references for the Chimera Ant arc. I'm adding references to other pages. Do you know someone who can continue adding them? Animesuki (talk) 17:59, April 28, 2014 (UTC) That's great!^^ But still, only the two of us isn't enough. Maybe we can find someone to help us? Animesuki (talk) 11:25, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I'll try asking him. Animesuki (talk) 12:10, April 29, 2014 (UTC) May Poll 2014 Please change the monthly poll. I've already provided the suggestion at the monthly poll's blog. FinalFlash18 (talk) 13:19, May 1, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 THe God of highschool New wordmark Hey i switched my wordmark for the wiki, so here's the new Wordmark. Affiliation Hello i'm from the Rakshasa Street Wiki, and would like to ask for an affiliation. If you agree, here's our wordmark, thanks! 18:56, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Just Asking Hey there! I was just wondering where do get/download HXH episodes. Since from the photos I've seen in wikia, they are quite of size and clear resolution. The ones I download are around 90 - 100 MB but the one that I recently download is 321 MB but still its screenshots are not of its enough size compare to the episode it should give. So, I was just wondering if you can give me the website from where you download the episodes. Thanx.... FinalFlash18 (talk) 06:47, May 15, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Oh Ok... I've seen that site before. Well I just stream the video, my orbit downloader's grabber grabs it, and by that I download it.That way I don't have to download or sign up the sites and it saves the time as it is really fast. But there isn't any site that plays/streams the video in 1080p. Thanks again for telling me BTW. Ciao! FinalFlash18 (talk)FinalFlash18 Bestiart Template Could you/can you edit the bestiary template to include an image gallery. I am sadly unable to do so since galleries are really not my cup of tea. OnePieceNation (talk) 13:10, May 20, 2014 (UTC) yes, thank you OnePieceNation (talk) 13:55, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hello Dark, my name is Phantombeast and I am the founder and admin of the Toriko Fan Fiction Wiki and I am hoping we can become affiliated with the Hunter X Hunter official wiki since we also are affiliated with the fanon. here is our Wordmark if we are approved. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 04:46, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Chapters I'm sorry about chapter 80 I guess we were both editing it at the same time and didn't realize I'll delete my synopsis off of it right away sorrySpirit sword (talk) 11:17, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Do you know if you'll be editing and other chapters today and if so which ones so I don't accidentally do that againSpirit sword (talk) 11:23, May 31, 2014 (UTC) That's fine with meSpirit sword (talk) 11:30, May 31, 2014 (UTC) By the way this is probably the friendliest wiki I've been on others usually get made if even try to add something to a pageSpirit sword (talk) 11:34, May 31, 2014 (UTC) June Poll 2014 Hey there! Latest Poll blog is up and is loaded with suggestions. Please change the polls :) FinalFlash18 (talk) 08:06, June 1, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 RE: Redundant Images Thanks for stating that... I'll keep that in my mind, and about the redundant images... I don't know which one looks great when I upload as you've already said... angle, position etc... so I upload all of them. But if you don't want that, I'll be careful in the future. FinalFlash18 (talk) 08:17, June 5, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Images in Chapter Synopsis Hey there, i just want to ask if it is necessary to add Photo scenes in the Chapter synopsis? When i checked the two recent chapter, images are inserted in those pages however there are no images inserted on the previous chapters. So what do you think is it better to put some photo scenes on them? As you can see im doing some synopsis from Greed Island arc and i want to save time by putting images on the same chapter im reviewing if it is needed. [[User:Aszach01|'Aszach01']] [[User talk:Aszach01|'Talk']] 09:28, June 5, 2014 (UTC) References for new chapters Hi Darkchylde-san! I updated the article on the Dark Continent and I want to add references. The chapters are not yet in tankobon format so I don't know how to put it (must I add the "volume" part in the reference?) Please help me. Animesuki (talk) 16:16, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay, let's put it like this for the time being. Animesuki (talk) 13:01, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hey, I'm an admin from Noblesse Wiki and I would like to request affiliation with this wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks in advance! Ysyoon1998 (talk) 13:00, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Episode 132 summary Hey there Darky! I've for the first time tried a summary for an episode. I didn't know if I did well... so could you once look up to the latest episode and tell me if there is any mistakes or stuff I've done or maybe something else I need to work on... or maybe the summary and overview are fine? FinalFlash18 (talk) 16:38, June 8, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Thanks... I suck at overview but at least gave it a try. And my summary is too lengthy I think. FinalFlash18 (talk) 03:13, June 9, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 G.I Card page Names Hi there Darkchylde, since you're an sysop, could you please rename the pages; -- Map 'empty' (G.I card) to "Map of the Island 'empty' (G.I card)" and -- Map 'detailed' (G.I card) to "Map of the Island 'detailed' (G.I card)" please. Reason is because when I created the page, I couldn't read the card name and called it 'Map'. It just keeps annoying me XD. Get back to me please :D (Daedalus net (talk) 21:06, June 10, 2014 (UTC)) ---- Arigatou gozaimasu!!!!!!! (Daedalus net (talk) 13:11, June 11, 2014 (UTC)) Could you help me with editing chapter 99 I know how to add images but I don't know how to add them to the left side of the page or more towards the top so now they are both pushed to the bottom of the page and it looks stupidSpirit sword (talk) 14:44, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much sorry about that I'm still trying to learn all the different ways to add and edit things on here and sorry if the summery looks short there wasn't to work withSpirit sword (talk) 14:50, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man and yea when I look and see who's been editing pages lately it's mainly the same people and I actually enjoy things like this so I'm glad I can helpSpirit sword (talk) 14:57, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I have a question regarding chapter 102 I planned on doing the synopsis but when I read the chapter a good portion of it was some unnamed characters talking about Meteor city and I'm not sure how to word it since using "this guy told that guy" or "the man said to the other man" would just become confusingSpirit sword (talk) 00:28, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Please change Nen battle poll. FinalFlash18 (talk) 08:39, June 17, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Adding episode screenshots Hey there Darky! Could you tell me how to add screenshots in episodes pages, just like this one and maybe with a little bit of elaboration and step - wise? And thanks for adjusting the images in the latest episode since I suck at positioning them with ratio and position. FinalFlash18 (talk) 16:55, June 20, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Thanks! And it was my pleasure :) If nobody does the summary in 2-3 days, then I will continue to do so in near future. But it's just that my summary is very long and lengthy... not to the main points and I have to watch episode again while writing summary in different window at the same time. That's why... FinalFlash18 (talk) 05:02, June 21, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Indonesian HunterxHunter Wiki Hi, some time ago, I made a Indonesian HunterxHunter Wiki, for that I ask permission to cite an existing template in Hunterpedia, like infobox, head tab, etc. What is it permissible? if yes thank you ... and if not I will look for another template ... thank you...!Fate Kage (talk) 05:08, June 29, 2014 (UTC) please reply... Fate Kage (talk) 15:26, June 30, 2014 (UTC) July Poll 2014 It's 3rd day of month already... please change the poll. Poll blog is up. FinalFlash18 (talk) 07:27, July 3, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Propose Hello.. I'm Kreiitojouku5 (talk) 12:38, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me... I want to propose about the notes.. I want a permission from you to copying all notes, picture, and video, to be converted to indonesian. May I? The Main Page Yo Darkchylde! I just want to ask if the main page looks weird to you? Like do the sections looked stretched or is it just me? Also, if the Character Section were to be updated, which characters would be included there? (besides the 4 main characters haha; if this section would really be updated, this can be further discussed by making a blog post, right?) - Hahaharuhi! (talk) We have a gender queen problem. So to keep it short there is this new user Asslord2000 who insist (demands harshly) that we change Alluka article form male oriented to female oriented. The behaviour of this person to me is in one word bad (making me want to block him). Please check out what has gone back and forth between me and him so far and give him a judgement about his demand and his behaviour. PS:The term gender queen was actually given to me by my now female transgender friend. She said it is quite a problem in her community. Just like feminist and vegan atheists are a problem in mine community. OnePieceNation (talk) 21:38, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Characters in Order Many episodes have a recap of the previous episodes. So, while writing the characters in order, should we take the recap into consideration? Howling Darkness Message Just a Question Hello! I got one question: How did you add a "Back to Top" button to bottom section?-- (talk) 04:49, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation with the Hirunaka no Ryuusei Wiki Hello! I'm from the Hirunaka no Ryuusei wiki, and I'd love it if our wikis could affiliate. This is our wordmark. Please let me know if you're interested :) Mon Esprit Libre (Talk), Bureaucrat of the Hirunaka no Ryuusei Wiki 05:41, November 7, 2014 (UTC) p.s. look at this page ;) Interwiki on the Main page Hi. I've just posted this on the Mainpage talk, but judging by the other messages, it doesn't seem to be often checked. Can you please add the interwiki link for Arabic language at the bottom of the Main page? You can check the ar version here. Regards --Abbad (talk) 20:16, November 29, 2014 (UTC). Machi's Nen ability template Hello, could you remove the lock on Machi's template? I'd like to add content to it. Martialmaniac (talk) 12:07, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I should be done in five minutes :-) Martialmaniac (talk) 15:11, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Hunter Election Template Is it possible, when you have the chance to please add this page, Ninth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman to the Hunter Election template? I'd do it myself, but it's locked sadly. RumbleXRumble (talk) 14:13, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for doing it, and you're very welcome. RumbleXRumble (talk) 15:16, December 17, 2014 (UTC)